mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Moshi Monsters: Rescue the Monsters!
Moshi Monsters: Rescue the Monsters! is a Moshi Monsters game. It is a crossover with Papa Louie. In the Papa Louie world, this takes place after Papa's Wingeria HD but before Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! In the Moshi Monsters world, this takes place between the events of the Season 2 and Season 3 missions. Intro Your Moshling is walking around town with you when both of you get sucked into a portal. You land in an area called the Land of Munchmore, where all of Papa Louie's customers got kidnapped after the events of Papa's Wingeria HD. Skills No Skill The character has no skill. Prudence ( Papa Louie ) Allan ( Papa Louie ) Bonkers ( Moshi Monsters ) Poppet ( Moshi Monsters ) Clover ( Papa Louie ) Mindy ( Papa Louie ) Roy ( Papa Louie ) Captain Squirk ( Moshi Monsters ) Doris ( Moshi Monsters ) Pipa ( Papa Louie ) Hook The character can use their weapon to hook to other areas. Johnny ( Papa Louie ) Buster Bumblechops ( Moshi Monsters ) Smash The character can smash through metal gates. Xolo ( Papa Louie ) Mayor Mallow ( Papa Louie ) Crystal ( Papa Louie ) Foodini ( Papa Louie ) Katsuma ( Moshi Monsters ) Swim Boost When swimming, the character can boost through the water. Stanley ( Moshi Monsters ) Cali ( Moshi Monsters ) Pinch Hitwell ( Papa Louie ) Deano ( Papa Louie ) Nick ( Papa Louie ) Fumble ( Moshi Monsters ) Lucki ( Moshi Monsters ) Fly The character can fly. Boomer ( Papa Louie ) Papa Louie ( Papa Louie ) Furi ( Moshi Monsters ) Xandra ( Papa Louie ) Splutnik ( Moshi Monsters ) DJ Quack ( Moshi Monsters ) Bosses * Dr. Strangeglove ( Moshi Monsters ) * Sweet Tooth ( Moshi Monsters ) * Big Chief Tiny Head ( Moshi Monsters ) * Sarge ( Papa Louie ) * Radley Madish ( Papa Louie ) * Luau LePunch ( Papa Louie ) Areas Areas 13 and 14 are extra areas. In the USA, Radley's Lair is the final boss battle. In the UK, C.L.O.N.C HQ is the final boss battle. In other areas like Australia and France, the final boss battle is selected from random. # Jollywood ( Boss: Big Chief Tiny Head ) # Pinkish Peak ( Boss: None ) # BBQ Bog ( Boss: None ) # Gummy Grotto ( Boss: Luau LePunch ) # Candy Cane Caves ( Boss: Sweet Tooth ) # Main Street ( Boss: None ) # Blue Moon Bay ( Boss: None ) # Fort Onion ( Boss: Sarge ) # Sandy Drain Hotel ( Boss: None ) # Powder Point ( Boss: None ) # Radley's Lair ( Boss: Radley Madish ) # C.L.O.N.C HQ ( Boss: Dr. Strangeglove ) # X Zone ( Boss: None ) # Pawberry Crib ( Boss: None ) Baddies Donuts * Jellyclopter * Donut Hole Pasta * PastaPunk